


Shelter

by literallyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Library, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyphil/pseuds/literallyphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been working in the public library for three months now, and he’s noticed this boy that has been going there everyday and seems to have gotten the same book for the fifth time by now, so Dan buys him the book, and he just hopes he doesn't look weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> this is super duper in third person, bc of phanfic‘s weekly challenge ((oh & by the way, i’m very sure this will be LATE, but i’ve been stupidly busy with school work after getting sick so !! also, there is no beta since that is socially crippling for me.. sorry.)) OH AND "Shelter" by Belinda Avos, is fake. Avos means 'badger' in Greek okay, so I kind of made it up.

Dan was nearly unemployable in every single place that he applied to. He applied to almost every single fast-food restaurant in town and almost all the retail stores he could think of. All of them, even fucking hot topic, turned him down. That took a large toll on dan's self esteem for quite a while, but he then found it was going to probably be easier if he just accepted that fact that he would have to apply to jobs that he probably wouldn't like and would have to have absolutely no necessary skill to work in. So he applied to the library, and that's when he met Phil Lester; Phil was a bibliophile with handsome features with an amazing personality.

The first time Dan saw him, it was his first day working in the public library downtown. He mostly was only working there because he needed a job, and it was probably the easiest job he could acquire with his minimum amount of skills and work ethic. He did not expect it to be rewarding, and yet, there he was; sitting there on a leather couch not far from Dan’s line of sight with beautiful black hair like the midnight skies and eyes as blue as the sky when it hit noon.

This boy, who Dan knew as Phil (he knew this because he had to check Phil out of the library most of the time), came to library everyday usually an hour after Dan’s shift has started. It was like the guy knew Dan was working or something, at the absolute most.

Of course, Dan was sure this guy actually enjoyed reading, and probably would not ever recognize Dan out in public, since he probably didn't even notice Dan apart from being a machine that got him books. Phil was always immersed in this little imaginary land of his when he read books, and Dan could usually tell if Phil was getting emotionally connected with a book, whenever he saw Phil’s eyes glaze over and read the words, handing onto probably the simplest of words.

Dan was sure, though, that he had been the only one to notice how much Phil has checked out this one book called, shelter. Dan had been working there for at least three months, and Phil came in every day. So Phil would check it out for at least a few weeks, bring it back, and then check it out again once it was back on the shelves. Dan had to calculate that it had to have been at least five to seven times Phil had checked Shelter out of the library.

Dan could obviously check the library’s computer and look up and actually see how many times Phil had checked out Shelter in total, but that would be an absolute waste, and just terrifying. Phil probably did not just show up out of the sky with sparkles and a harp, he had probably been coming to this library for a while now; probably longer than dan had even been working there.

Dan had done something so stupid, that made him feel so awkward and nervous as he sat behind the library counter, and as Phil was walking over to him with Shelter in hand. On saturday, when he didn't work, he had actually went over to barnes and nobles and found the book that Phil lester was so obsessed with. He had bought the book, took it home with the intention of reading it, and yet instead he took it to the library with him. He had the book sitting next to him, just chilling, as he nervously sweat.

"Hi, can I check out these books, please?" Phil asked him. Phil's purple library card stared up at him with a fake open book with the name of library in white. It looked worn down and to the point where it could either be considered pastel or lavender. Phil probably had the one he got when he was a kid, or something since it was so worn. Dan picked up his card, swiping it, and saw all of Phil's information pop up right in front of him. He quickly used the mouse to press the green box that read 'check out.'

he didn't make much conversation with Phil, but it was always small talk. He barely spoke one hundred and forty characters to the boy who resembled the sky most of the time. The topic of weather was on dan's mind, so he prompted to ask, "It's raining pretty hard out there, are you walking home or anything?" It was true, what Dan had said, because it was raining pellets out there. Dan didn't mind the topic, but he also sounded like some nineteen-eighties pedophile. It was the equivalent of asking Phil to jump into his white van for some candy, basically.

"Yeah, but I don't mind," Phil shrugged dismissively. Truthfully, he thought it was funny and adorable, in some sort of mad way. Phil had noticed Dan, because, well, he's not blind. He noticed Dan along three months ago, and thought he was probably the only attractive person that worked or even went to the library. No offense, of course, to all the lovely old women librarians who were just dear angels and saints, but he wasn't very attracted to old women. Neither was he attracted to men. Actually, for a while Phil considered himself to be heterosexual, but since he had never had a girlfriend, it was like he was very definite on the whole thing. It just seemed the most, to be quite frank, normal thing to label himself as.

Though, when he first saw Dan, he was very sure he was very attractive. Phil didn't question his sexuality much when it came to the attractiveness of a library worker, because it was normal to think other people were at least good-looking. It was just the way that Phil would actually look forward to seeing Dan's face and hearing his voice at the library's desk did he then consider bisexuality or even homosexuality.

The small talks he had with Dan were the best to Phil. He savored them like a good bite of chocolate, and it was wonderful. They talked some on music, video games, anime, and some other little things. Not much to be considered a full conversation, but enough that Phil was content for the whole night.

Dan was horrible at speaking to people, just as an in general, and Phil noticed that over the last three months. It would be little things, like one of the many either homeless or drunk people started to act up or started to sleep. Dan was too awkward to wake up a drunk person, so he avoided looking at them, pretending he never saw them. Whenever someone acted up, Dan would stand there as if he had been struck with paralysis then try to get one of the people either upstairs in the non-fiction section or waited for one of the people behind the kid's check out station to do something.

Dan, at this moment, was moving robotically. It seemed he was trying to check off the five book slowly. Dan took his sweet precious time, and slowly asked during the third book, "So... What is your favorite book to read?" Dan bit his tongue a bit, being a little nervous and anxious to hear what Phil had to say.

Phil wasn't sure if he should answer with a generic answer or with the truth. He thought briefly on it, and genuinely said, "Definitely has to be Shelter by Belinda Avos. I've read it probably over a thousand times." Phil smiled at his little comment, but felt that saying that was probably the nerdiest thing that could have slipped his mouth in front of Dan, and that would even include their small conversations on anime and video games.

Dan smiled at that, and his dimples showed like laughter lines on Dan's face. Phil liked being the reason behind Dan's smile, and it made him warm on the inside. "Yeah," Dan stated, very relieved that it wasn't something else, "I, um.." Dan hadn't picked up Phil's last book that he was to check out, and Phil was worried that he was judging it, as if he were reading the back. Phil wanted to pick up the book and throw it back over to the shelves; he wouldn't mind being thrown over to the shelves as well, to be quite honest.

Dan picked up the book next to him, and thrust it on top of it's relative copy in a harsh manner. Dan's voice quickly ran out of his throat and through his mouth, "Well, I kind of bought this, and I haven't opened it because I thought you would like it more, and I'm really sorry if this is really awkward and weird, since I kind of barely know you and stuff." he was sure this was this weirdest thing he had ever done for another person before.

Phil barely caught up, and even when he registered what Dan had even said, he still couldn't think of anything to say. All he could think of was to grab the book and thumb it. It was a very thoughtful gesture of Dan, honestly. It was creepy and undenyingly weird, but it was a meaningful and generous thing of Dan to do.

"I- I actually really like it," Phil told Dan looking up at him. "Thank you, so much Dan, it was a very thoughtful thing of you to do." Phil smiled brightly at Dan, whose heartbeat was either going too slow or too fast for Dan to even feel any thumps against his chest like fingers on a piano.

Dan wanted to ask how Phil how he knew his name, but then again, it was pinned against his chest; any moron would have been able to spot a name tag. Yet, Dan smiled at just the fact that Phil had said his name. Dan then shook his head to clear his mind. He had to remind himself to grab Phil's little receipt that showed when he had to bring back those four other books.

"I hadn't actually read it, really," Dan admitted, trying not to turn as red as a tomato, "I wanted to, but I thought you would like it more, to be honest." a flash of some emotion swept across Phil's face, much like when he was reading, but it was gone and replaced with one of wonderful and amazing smiles.

Phil grabbed a pen from a jar on the counter and wrote it in it. He grabbed his mountain of books, not bothering to put them into his bag like he normally did, yet instead he held them tightly. "You should read it, and text me when you complete it," Phil told him.

Dan looked into the cover and saw Phil wrote his number and name in bright blue in the cover. He had terrible handwriting, but that didn't matter to Dan wasn't sure if the thing he was sure was a seven was a two, all just cared for that truly mattered to him was the fact that he had Phil's number.

Dan looked over at Phil and grinned telling him, "I might actually do just that." Phil bit the inside of his bottom lips when he smiled, but all the same time he stepped away and waved exclaiming, "I've got to go, then, see you, Dan!"

**Author's Note:**

> horrible, one-shot is horrible. but i swear, i'll get some very good friends of mine Beta-Read for me! (since that's not socially crippling kind of.. actually it is, but they all have definitely beta-read for me loads of times before.) btw, this is my first PHAN fic. I've written fan fiction before, I just have never written for Phan before.. until now...


End file.
